


Trust Me

by hunny_k



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trip, au-Noctis lives, they both deserve happiness dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_k/pseuds/hunny_k
Summary: The group is out on the road, and Prompto is itching to prove his self-worth by protecting the one he cares about most. However, it quickly becomes clear that Noctis has other ideas for him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote from an ask on my blog. I do take requests if anyone is interested! My tumblr is promptis-imagines <3
> 
> Ask: For some reason I think that the first time they went into battle together .Noct spent half the fight trying to protect Prom and almost wiped out because of it. Causing Prom to feel like Noct doesnt trust him enough to protect Noct

It hadn’t been long since their first encounter with a daemon. They were travelling at night, pushing forward in the Regalia on the prince’s insistence that they find a more suitable shelter for the night than a tent, when the huge beast had reared its ugly head to effectively block their path.

The ensuing battle was somewhat of a rude awakening for most of the group. Prompto, however, was geared up and ready for his first real shot at proving that he could protect the prince, that he wasn’t just dead weight on this trip; he wanted to prove that he was _useful_. 

But that opportunity was continually snatched away from him. Every time Prompto took aim, Noctis warped forward and plunged a sword into the target. Every time he stood his ground to parry an attack, Noctis was right there to knock him aside and deal with it himself. 

At first, Prompto assumed that Noctis was feeling the same way as him; he probably just wanted to show his skills in the real event. The thing was, his method was way too reckless, which Prompto thought would earn them a lecture from Ignis and Gladio about team dynamics. That thought helped to stifle Prompto’s frustration in the beginning. He didn’t want to believe that his best friend would intentionally bar him from playing his part.

It was when Noctis collapsed from a nasty hit that Prompto began to have other ideas.

Immediately after the beast fell, the other three were beside him, pulling out curatives and tending to the fallen prince. Prompto had shoved himself between Noctis and the ground, holding him partway in his lap while Ignis broke a potion over him.

Prompto thanked the gods that it seemed to do the trick. Even still, Noctis appeared ready to collapse again at any given moment. He supposed curatives could only do so much.

“Let’s continue to our destination. He’ll be better after a good night’s rest,” Ignis stated, already beginning to direct everyone back to the Regalia. 

Gladio helped Noctis to his feet with not as much care as Prompto would’ve hoped. Noctis made a soft groan in response, and Prompto bit his lip before rushing back to his side. “I got you, buddy,” he whispered, one arm anchored firmly around his best friend’s back.

The rest of the car ride hadn’t been nearly as eventful. Prompto rode in the back with Noctis nearly asleep against him, Ignis and Gladio took up the front seats, and there was virtually no talking. It made Prompto very aware of the lump in his throat.

Now they were finally checked into a small motel, and still, few words had been exchanged. Everyone looked tired, especially Noctis. 

All the while, Prompto’s mind had been racing with thoughts of what to say about the events that had just transpired. He knew that it hadn’t been an accident—Noctis had intentionally taken that hit in his place. Why? Sure, he was okay in the end, but what if he hadn’t been? This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go.

Ignis and Gladio took one room while Prompto and Noctis took the other. Prompto trudged inside, ready to fall straight into bed, but Noctis beat him to it. He sighed, opting to sit on the edge instead. They would probably take a bit to relax before showering.

The itchy fabric of the blanket under him had a few snagged threads near Prompto’s thigh. They felt like a good place to steer his attention, so he busied himself toying with them.

That is, until he was finally called out. 

He hadn’t even noticed the shift on the bed until Noctis was sitting beside and a little behind him. Prompto was hoping they could brush off this conversation this time and go to bed, but Noctis was already prodding at his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked. The usual impartial tone he sported was gone, replaced with the gentle concern he only really used when the two of them were alone.

Prompto bit his lip and stopped fiddling with the threads. After a brief debate about how he should answer, he spoke up quietly. “It’s...what happened earlier.”

A familiar warmth pressed close to his back, and soon Noctis’ head was on Prompto’s shoulder. He tried not to think about how they shouldn't be this close. “I’m fine, now. Promise. You don’t need to worry about me,” Noctis said.

It was supposed to sound reassuring, but Prompto’s irritation only began to bubble up. “That’s not what I’m trying to say. I mean, of course I’m glad you’re okay, but I just...” The tension in his shoulders wasn’t going away. “I’m _upset_ ,” he hissed. 

Noctis lifted his head, though he didn’t move away. “Oh. I think I get what you’re saying.” A long sigh fell from his lips, his hand rubbing along Prompto’s arm.

“You know, nobody is gonna fault you for going back home. It’s okay if you changed your mind about all this.”

Prompto all but fell off the bed. " _What_?" he exclaimed, whipping around to face Noctis with wide eyes. "You're joking, right?"

There was nothing but seriousness in Noctis' expression. "No, I'm not. I'm telling you right now that you still have an out. We can turn back around and drop you off at the wall. Hell, I'd even be up for renting chocobos if you want to ride back together. One last fun thing before…everything else." The way he spoke…he really was being serious.

Despite himself, Prompto felt his chest begin to constrict with short, mirthless laughs. "Oh, _gods_ ," he mumbled, burying his face in his palm for a few long moments. "So that's it. I was right. You see me as some kind of weak joke. That's really great news." He turned away. The lump in his throat was almost unbearable now.

"What are you talking about?" A hand fell on his shoulder, dragging his attention back to Noctis, whose eyes had narrowed.

Prompto shrugged off the touch. "What do you mean, 'what am I talking about?' You took every hit for me out there. You wouldn't let me do my job, and you got hurt in the process. That's not _okay_ , Noct! You're too important for that," he stressed.

Irritation that had been building up since the fight was rushing through Prompto's head, making him want to pull his hair out. Instead, he got to his feet and began pacing at the foot of the bed. Noctis had started to stumble for words, but Prompto cut him off. "I'm not done," he stated firmly. "Before we left for this trip, I took a vow to protect you. I trained, and I worked so stupid hard to get here, to stay by your side when you needed it. And I know you had some reservations about that. But this is what I wanted, so you eventually let it go. But…" His shoes scuffed the ground as he stopped pacing. "But you didn't let it go, did you? You're still trying to get rid of me."

"That's really not what's going on here," Noctis countered. By now he was standing, too.

"No? Then why wouldn't you let me protect you today? Why is it that every time I try to help you out, you feel the need to stop me? Why did you jump at the chance to tell me I should leave?" Feeling the pressure build up behind his eyes, Prompto gripped the end of the bed until his knuckles went white. "You don't have to answer. I know why." He finally met Noctis' eyes again, and that's when the tears began to fall. "You don't trust me," he said quietly.

Finally, Noctis had his chance to speak, but he didn't right away. He looked shocked, and he obviously didn't know what to say. Prompto sniffled a bit and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. This was so pathetic. After giving that whole speech about not wanting to be perceived as a weakling, he was crying. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm too weak for this and I'll just slow you guys down. Is that why you're doing this?" he murmured.

Noctis took a tentative step forward. When Prompto didn't react, he took another. "It…it's not that I don't trust you. I don't want you to think that," he choked out. He sounded as pathetic as Prompto felt.

It took a moment, but Prompto pressed forward again. "Then why are you doing things that make me feel that way?" His words were less irritated before, but just as hurt. "I know we had to break things off because of you and Luna, and I won't pretend it doesn't still hurt. Do you think I'm gonna try and sabotage the wedding or something? B-Because I made a _promise_ , Noct, that even if I couldn't be with you, I would do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy because—"

" _Prom_."

The stern tone of Noctis' words shut him up. The prince's hands were on his burning cheeks before he could process, forcing him to keep eye contact. He didn't want to admit it, but this direct connection, the first they'd shared in a while, was sending Prompto's poor heart into a frenzy.

Once he'd visually calmed down, Noctis went on. "Okay, you got me. Yes, I did all of that today to keep you out of it as much as possible," he admitted. Teeth scraped his bottom lip briefly before he spoke again. "But it's not because I don't trust you to protect me; I've seen your skills in action, and I know you're capable. It's that I don't _want_ you to."

This time it was Prompto who wore the confusion. "Wh…what? Why?" His question was tinged with hurt.

The thumb on Prompto's cheek gently brushed along his skin. It felt nice. "Really? You can't tell what's going on here?" Noctis asked. Prompto was just glad he didn't sound accusatory.

When he didn't receive an answer, Noctis sighed. "Prom, I trust you. I value you more than _anything_ , and I know you'll do whatever it takes to get this done. That's the reason I was trying to make you go home. You're too damn determined to protect me."

Prompto's brow furrowed. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"In theory, yeah," Noctis said, "but we can't predict this situation. If you see me as more important, then you're going to put your life on the line for me if something happens. When I saw that daemon lunge for you, all I could see were images of you dying in my place, and it scared me so much. I just…I can't have that. I'm not worth more than you." His hands were still on Prompto's cheeks. Neither of them made a move to stop it yet.

"But you kind of are," Prompto whispered. "You're important to the whole world. You have so much you're going to do. That's more than I'm destined for, for sure."

Noctis' hold finally relaxed, and his hands dropped to Prompto's shoulders. That sad, serious look never left him. "Not to me. You're everything to me," he muttered. "You've been so focused on making sure I'm happy, you aren't letting me do the same for you. I know you want things, there's no way you can—"

"I want _you_ , Noct," Prompto interrupted. "But I can't have you. And I have to accept that. So please, don't make this harder than it already is. I can hardly bear it." Another tear trailed down his cheek. He placed a hand over Noctis'. "Let me protect you until I can't. That's the next best thing for me. Please, Noct," he finished. He wanted this to be final. He wanted so much, but right now, he wanted Noctis to settle for this option.

He heard Noctis' breath hitch, saw the hesitation in the twitch of his lips. This wasn't easy for either of them. "I don't want to lose you," he finally said with a tremble in his voice.

The tiniest smile touched Prompto's lips. "I'm right here, aren't I? But I don't want to lose you, either. That means no more throwing yourself in front of me like you kept doing today," he warned.

Noctis' shoulders sagged. "You can't tell me that if you plan on doing the same thing later."

"Well…" He wanted to argue, but that had sort of been his plan from the beginning. "We could go back and forth on this all night. I have my stance, and you have yours," he stated. It didn't matter what Noctis thought; one of their lives was more valuable in the grand scheme of things.

The grip on his shoulder tightened slightly. "So I should just settle for yours?" Noctis returned.

Prompto nodded. "I think you should. Because just this once, I'm taking a stand. I'm not settling for yours."

There was another tense pause. Noctis seemed to physically deflate as his hands fell to his sides once more. "I'm sorry. I still don't think I should be putting you through this. Not after you already gave up so much." A short huff passed his lips. "Why did you have to be so damn stubborn?"

Somehow, Prompto managed another quiet laugh. "Guess you chose a terrible best friend," he commented with a slight wave of his hand.

With a slight shake of his head, Noctis cast his gaze to the floor. "No, I chose the most amazing one. And I let go of the best boyfriend," he murmured.

Prompto bit the inside of his cheek, the fun moment fading. "Noct…we talked about this before the trip. It's okay," he spoke softly, though he couldn't contain the slight crack in his voice as he said it. None of this way okay. It was _necessary_. The situation was out of their hands; just a bad hand that was dealt to them.

They probably shouldn't have shared a room, after all, but they had been too tired to think that through. Because when Noctis took Prompto's hand right there, standing in this dingy motel, Prompto felt the pain in his heart cry out.

"Can we sit back down?" Noctis asked.

After a silent nod from Prompto, the pair returned to the edge of the bed. They sat side by side, still holding onto each other's hand like a lifeline between them. Both of them had their heads down.

"I'm just gonna say it. I don't think I can go through with this."

It was Prompto who looked to Noctis first. "What?"

Noctis rubbed his thumb along the other's hand. "My marriage with Luna. I can't do it," he reiterated.

Prompto's mouth fell dumbly open for a few moments before he shook it off. "B-But…don't you have to? You can't just throw all of that away, can you?" Of course, with the drastic change of plans that were seemingly everywhere, maybe that wasn't the case anymore.

"I can try," Noctis continued. "We were supposed to be married for the sake of peace, but the Niffs already don't seem to be treating that pact seriously. If I just stop this mess, get through to the end." He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "Our countries can find some other way to bridge the gap and mend all of this. But I have to call off the wedding," he stated.

"Wait a second," Prompto interjected. "Don't go that far until you've thought it through. What about all the good that could come from being with her? There's all those political advantages, and-and she's really pretty, and I'll bet she likes you a lot."

His heart was racing all the way up in his throat. Noctis couldn't possibly be considering giving up everything for him. He hated to admit it, but Prompto had known since they first started dating that he was eventually going to lose Noctis to someone of actual importance. Especially now, with the world in the state that it was in, that was what the country needed. Someone smart and capable to stand by the king and rule alongside him. Not Prompto Argentum. He couldn't bring himself to admit those feelings, though, so maybe he could convince Noctis to make the right choice in other ways.

He only now realized that Noctis had gone quiet again. Prompto squeezed his hand. "Please don't throw away what's important," he said, just above a whisper.

Noctis looked up. There was the faintest hint of tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm trying not to. That's what I'm doing right now. Don't treat me like they do, Prom, like I'm some pawn that can be tossed around for political reasons. If you're really so concerned about my happiness, then give me this," he practically begged. "Let me fight for us. You're what keeps me going through everything, and I don't want that to stop."

A beat later, he went on. "I shouldn't have tried to keep you away. I'm sorry. But if you want it, then I'm asking for you to stay with me through this, and forever after that. Please." He lifted Prompto's hand, and he felt his genuine longing in the way his lips pressed to his knuckles. "Let me try. These last few weeks have been shit. I know I couldn't handle more of not being with you," he murmured.

Prompto was near trembling. Noctis' cool eyes bore into his widened ones, waiting for an answer from the stricken man. Finally, after swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke. "It's gonna be hard."

"I know."

"And being with me is gonna make so many people unhappy."

"I know."

"Noct, are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

The conviction in his voice sent a shiver down Prompto's spine. For a moment, everything was going to be okay. He let that fantasy take hold of his thoughts.

When Prompto didn't speak right away, Noctis took it upon himself and brought his other hand up to hold. "You and I can do this. You protect me, and I'll protect you. That's what I'm suggesting. And I trust you to make it there with me," he said.

Fresh tears spilled down Prompto's cheeks, and he nodded with a sniffle. "Okay. I can deal with that," he murmured.

Once again, Prompto found a warm hand on his cheek, only this time he leaned into it instantly. Then they were so close that their foreheads touched. "Great. Now you're stuck with me. Probably for life," Noctis gently teased.

Prompto laughed a little more outright. "Gods, and you called _me_ stubborn? Moron."

"I guess I won't deny that." Noctis closed the distance and pressed their lips together, making Prompto's cheeks flare up with heat as if they were on their first date again. "And you're still a flustered mess. Nice to know."

That earned Noctis a shove, and Prompto covered his red cheeks with a pout. "Watch it," he warned. Moments later, they were both laughing.

He'd missed this, and he knew Noctis did as well. If that stubborn dork could really fight for this, and they could pull through together…well, Prompto wouldn't call that a bad deal. For the first time in a while, he felt a tinge of hope blooming in his chest.

"Noct?"

"Hm?"

Prompto cupped the other's cheek and leaned in for another kiss. He let it linger, pulling back slowly and staying close even after. "I love you. Thanks for letting me come along," he whispered.

Noctis gave a tiny nod. "I love you, too. Thanks for always protecting me."

A genuine smile tugged at Prompto's lips. "Anytime. Now, I think we both need a shower," he pointed out. They were still a bit gross, and tomorrow would probably prove to be a long day as well. They needed this while they could have it.

Noctis stood up and stretched. "Good idea. But I think a better idea would be showering together," he argued.

That got a snort in response. "Did I suggest anything else?"

They shared another laugh and began to get undressed. There was a long road ahead for them, both in the near and distant future, but that was okay. Prompto felt confident that they could get through it all. But for now, they had this night to enjoy being in each other's arms with the hope that they could spend every other night in the same way. And he was okay with that, too. 


End file.
